Harry Lestrange and the Witch Harem
by Hdjsjsjs
Summary: What if Harry was adopted by Bellatrix after his parents died. Pure smut, little underlying plot, very ooc harry. Damn I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry was a typical sixteen year old rebel his hair dyed black to resemble his adoptive mother Belatrix more, he usually wore black leather jackets around" Mom" he shouted" I got a weird letter with a face on it. As he said that belatrix came rushing up the stairs to his room " Harry this is your Hogwarts letter" she said but he looked at her with a blank face" the magic school I told you about" his brain clicked and he remembered " now I need you to go there do a few rituals and our dark lord will return " she said packing his bags" go get your toothbrush you are going to school./span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" Chapter 1/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanCho Chang /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry was on the train when he met his first conquest an Asian girl with jet black hair" Hey cutie" he said cutting of her way"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Move" she said trying to push past him" I've got business to do/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" oh cmon sugar I just want some fun" he said with glimmering lustful eyes./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Not interested " she said pushing past him/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"He took out the wand that Belatrix had given him and mumbled " imperio" he rotated the wand and the girl rotated as well/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" what is your name" he asked her/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Cho Chang master" she replied " how may I serve you /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Follow me Cho" Harry said going back to his compartment and locking the door" put on a show for me please Cho."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Yes Master" she said removing her overcoat and tossing it to the side before slowly removing her top letting her tits fall out, as much to his pleasure she wasn't wearing a bra./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Now the skirt and panties cho" he said taking out his cock and starting to jerk it/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Yes master" Cho said sliding down the skirt seductively before grabbing the edge of her pink lace panties running them down her smooth legs presenting to Harry her wet shaven pussy/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Now Cho be a good girl and suck your master's cock" he said watching her kneel down and engulfing his cock in her mouth" that's right you little slut" he said slapping her ass making her jolt in pleasure and pain" take it deeper/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She started going down but began gagging on his ten inch dick./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry grabbed her head and forced himself in all the way to his balls choking her with his cock./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"He raised his wand" Engorgio " he said doubling his cock size forcing it all the way down her throat. She began choking and soon passed out. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry woke her up with a quick spank/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" you aren't done yet " he said cockslaping her" get to work./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Yes master" she said starting to suck his cock again./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"You know what bitch " he said " I'm bored./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She stopped sucking him off and stood up" What do you wish to do master" she said./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Turn around " Harry said" and bend over./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Yes Master" Cho said turning around and presenting her wet pussy./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry stood up and grabbed her hips inserting his twenty inch cock in her ass instead " ooh you are so tight" he moaned spanking her ass/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Aah" Cho screamed from the raw entry before Harry put a palm on her mouth./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Shut up bitch" he said" do you want somebody to find us."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"But it hurts master" she said receiving another spank making her Ass cheek red./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""It will and you should be a good girl and shut up" Harry commanded her slapping her ass again and starting to fuck her roughly" /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Ooh Master it hurts so good" she moaned" please more/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry chuckled before grabbing her tits and giving them a hard squeeze/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Aaaah" Cho shouted before Harry slapped her./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut" he said /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"He kept fucking her giving her ass the occasional slap and her nipples a twist when he finally felt his climax coming he pulled out and covered Cho in sperm from head to toe when the train stopped./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" good girl" he said leaving her alone in the compartment to clean herself up and leave as well/span/p 


	3. Chapter 2

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"As Harry was walking down the hallway he crashed into a ginger girl/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" sorry" she said jumping on her feet giving Harry a chance to see her tits jiggle " forgive me I'm such a klutz sometimes I'll get out of your way./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry however had other plans for the girl" Imperio" he said stopping the girl in her tracks" come to me" Harry commanded as the girl walked over to him " what is your name pet" he asked/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Ginny Weasly master" she said" may I know yours" she asked /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"As he wasn't in the mood for slapping or spanking her he just waved his wand" crucio " he said sending her in torturous convulsions and pain before stopping not wanting to damage his new toy which much to his surprised had soaked her panties " kinky girl " he smirked before casting crucio again to wake her up" you do not ask your master questions and you do not oppose your master understood, pet" he said./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Yes master" Ginny replied " how may I please you"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"You can't not yet" he said" actually point me to the nearest closet or secluded area please"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Yes master" she said showing him a door" should I come in?" she asked/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"No" Harry said before shutting the door" /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"He realized he can't contact his mother so Harry opened the door and pulled Ginny in" I changed my mind" Harry said" show me your pussy/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Ginny striped and bent over allowing Harry to shove his twenty inch cock inside her pussy" that's a good girl" he moaned twisting her nipples" you like this pet./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Ginny moaned in delight" yes master " she said pushing against him" more./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry took out his wand" crucio" he said for the third time sending Ginny in maddening pain that only made her wetter and tighter" you like the pain pet"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Ginny couldn't reply she had turned into an obedient little bitch from all the pain and pleasure./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" Harry stopped the torture" what is your purpose " he asked her./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She stood there for awhile before presenting her ass on all fours/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Good little pet "Harry said grabbing her ass and entering raw causing Ginny to howl like a bitch in heat" you are my pet " Harry said giving her a strong spank between the words" you are my bitch and from now on you will disappear from hogwarts and remain in my room until my mum takes over school./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Later Ginny still covered in his cum went to his room crawling on all fours and soon fell asleep under his bed./span/p 


	4. Chapter 3

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"As the term had finished and Harry had went back home Bellatrix had hatched a plan./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" Harry" she called for her adoptive son to come downstairs " we need to talk./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry grabbed the wand having a plan of his own and went to the kitchen " what is it" he asked the milf" what was so urgent./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"You need to find the horcruxes so we can bring lord Voldemort back" Belatrix said to him" here are the locations of every horcrux" she handed him a piece of paper" and here are the ritual instructions" she said handing Harry another piece of paper" once he awakes he will tear down hogwarts and maybe make you the new headmaster"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"As she said that Harry felt his cock twitch at the thought of enslaving all the girls in hogwarts which reminded him./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Imperio" he pointed the wand at Bellatrix span class="Apple-converted-space" /spantaking control over her./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Strip " he said with a commanding tone" and give me a boob job./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Bellatrix kneeled in front of her son removed her dress and let her DD breasts wrap around Harry's giant cock and started to slowly move up and down on his shaft" Lick it "Harry said pinching her nipples and gently twisting" be a good slave./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Bellatrix started licking his tip tasting all the precum" yes Master" she said licking his cock while moving her tits up and down./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" I want to fuck you" Harry said" be a good slave and stand up"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"" Yes Master" Bellatrix said" what's next daddy"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Bend over" Harry commanded looking at his step mom present her pussy to him" spread that wet pussy for master./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Bellatrix used her hand to spread her pussy and soon felt Harry's giant cock enter her tight folds./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"He gave her a strong smack on the ass" you like this you bitch" he said" beg me to fill your pussy with my cum."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Please Master fill me up " Bellatrix moaned " fill me up "/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry moaned releasing all of his cum inside his step mother spanking her ass" you like this slut" he pulled her hair before putting his cock on her ass" beg me to fuck your asshole" he said giving her a kiss slipping a tongue inside. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Please Master" Bellatrix moaned" please fuck my tight ass./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry shoved his cock in raw and started pounding listening to Bellatrix moan in pleasure and pain"Yes Master please use my ass."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Harry felt his climax coming so he pulled out of his step mom" kneel before me" he said as Bellatrix obeyed " stick your tongue out./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Bellatrix obeyed yet again as Harry jerked his cock launching thick ropes of sperm all over her covering her face and tits completely./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Good Job slut " he said" going to his room leaving Bellatrix on her knees covered in sperm/span/p 


End file.
